


Why the Pornstache Disappeared

by ddelusionall



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changsun likes to chant Byunghee's stage name. It's really annoying, but why does Byunghee like it so much?
Relationships: Jung Byunghee | G.O/Lee Changsun | Lee Joon





	Why the Pornstache Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“G.O. G.O. G.O. G.O.”

Byunghee does his best to ignore the chanting of his name. That usually makes it worse, and Changsun will be plopping on his lap in about ten seconds to get his attention. That is usually enough time to school his features, delve into the forbidden, because even if it’s completely innocent, the way Changsun’s voice whispers/shouts/says his stage name makes Byunghee’s spine tingle.

At just the right time, Byunghee leans away from the desk, plants his feet to keep the wheeled chair from spiraling across the room, and easily accepts his dongsaeng’s bony ass into his lap.

“What?” Byunghee says, faking annoyance, and taking this moment to wrap his arms around Changsun’s firm waist in the pretense of keeping Changsun from falling to the floor.

“Why do you always ignore me, hyung?”

“Why do you always annoy me, dongsaeng? I’m studying.”

Changsun pouts. “How hard is it to acknowledge me?”

“How hard is it to leave me alone when I don’t answer the first eighty times you say my name?”

“We could do this forever, huh?”

“Do you want to do this forever?”

Changsun laughs, arms around Byunghee’s shoulder, face at his neck. Byunghee smiles because no one else is in the room and he holds his dongsaeng tightly until Changsun grabs his hand and pulls him out of his chair, away from his work and into the living room to play video games.

\--

This continues for longer than Byunghee wants to admit. He thought that his fascination for Changsun would have decreased by now.

But damn those fangirls writing fanfics about them and posting them on the internet where Changsun can find them, laugh and read them out loud. Filling Byunghee’s mind with covert backstage kisses, Changsun’s body and that voice whispering/moaning/gasping G.O.G.O.G.O.G.O. in darkened rooms, closets and clubs.

“I wish you wouldn’t read those,” Byunghee says again.

Changsun turns that beautiful smile to him and laughs. “It’s hilarious.”

“See if there’s one where one of you has some kind of unrequited love,” Seungho says, and Byunghee glares at his friend and their leader.

Seungho smirks at him. “Better yet, try to find one where G.O. is so desperate for your attention that he follows after you pleading and all you do is—“

Byunghee leaves the room, unaware of Changsun frowning after him.

After that, Changsun doesn’t read the fanfics out loud when Byunghee is in the room.

Byunghee misses the sound of his voice, and he misses the stories, because even if it’s a fake version of him, at least he isn’t a fucking coward in those stories, and willing to admit that he’s completely and utterly in love with Changsun. Well. Maybe not in love, but … nope. Love.

Byunghee slams his head on his desk.

\--

“G.O. G.O.G.O.G.O.G.O.G.O—“

“What?” Byunghee snaps from the bathroom.

Changsun image appears in the mirror and he stops and stares at Byunghee’s face covered in shaving cream. “Oh my god, what are you doing? Not the pornstache!”

“Calm down, I’m just shaving around it.”

Changsun puts his hand to his chest and inhales deeply. “Oh god, don’t scare me like that. As sexy as you’d look with a clean shaven face, you can’t get rid of the pornstache. No one will recognize you without it.”

“Is that why you walk around with your shirt lifted up, so people know you by your abs?”

“Partly,” he replies with a smirk.

Byunghee rolls his eyes at Changsun’s reflection and then averts his eyes when Changsun lifts up his shirt.

“I better hit the gym some more though. These babies can’t waste away.”

“Did you have a reason for finding me, or are you just here to annoy me?”

“Annoy.”

Byunghee sighs and finishes shaving under Changsun’s scrutiny. When he’s through, he rinses his face off and adds lotion to it.

Changsun walks up to him and his hand reaches for his cheek.

Byunghee holds his breath as Changsun rubs at his skin.

“Extra lotion.”

“You could have just told me,” Byunghee whispers.

Changsun smiles. “Yeah, but I wanted to touch you.”

Byunghee swallows and the heat in the bathroom triples and breathing? What is breathing?

Changsun keeps his hand on Byunghee’s cheek, opens his mouth to say something and then Cheolyong is calling for them and Changsun turns and leaves Byunghee alone to relearn how to breathe.

\--

“I was trying to get the paper!” Byunghee says.

“You were sucking face with him,” Sanghyun shoots back and laughs, and they all laugh.

Except Changsun. He’s smiling, looking at Byunghee with something in his eyes that Byunghee doesn’t want to think about.

Stupid kissing game. It wasn’t the first time they had played it, but it was the first time Byunghee had been next to Changsun, trying to pass the paper. While it is true that he hadn’t really been able to breathe, with only a thin piece of paper between their lips, it wasn’t true that he’d done it on purpose. Looking at the video, it really did look like he was trying to kiss Changsun.

Byunghee puts his face in his hands and moans. “Oh god, shut up. I hate you all.”

Byunghee leaves the room and barricades himself in his bedroom for the rest of the night. He tries to forget about it, but the constant niggling thought of what Changsun’s lips would feel like on his won’t go away.

\--

Byunghee shaves his goatee.

The other members look at him like he just said he is going to quit MBLAQ.

“Are you insane!” Seungho shouts. “Now what? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this. The managers are going to kill you.”

“Calm down, just tell them I was shaving and my hand slipped and it was either shave it all, or walk around looking like I can ‘t shave.”

Sanghyun opens his mouth to comment, but Seungho shuts him up with a look.

“I don’t know what you guys’ problem is,” Changsun says suddenly. He walks up to Byunghee and pats his smooth skin. “I like it.”

Byunghee blushes and the other three are silent and then they laugh and start wondering about what this means for the Goon couple, and the moment is broken and Byunghee escapes to the kitchen.

\--

Byunghee lies in the dark, fingers rubbing his smooth face. He had been a bit too hasty. But Changsun’s voice saying he’d be sexy clean-shaven wouldn’t go away and it really did just happen. His hand may have slipped a little, thinking of Changsun’s fingers on his skin. Maybe.

“G.O.G.O.G.O.G.O.” Soft whispers echo from the doorway and Byunghee shuts his eyes, not even bothering to pretend to sleep.

Changsun climbs into his bed and slips under his blanket.

Byunghee sighs. “What?”

Changsun chuckles. “Silly hyung. What do you mean what?”

“I mean, what do you want?”

“If I tell you, you won’t let me.”

Byunghee holds his breath.

Smooth fingers trail up his neck to his face and over and around his smooth lips and chin.

“I like it.”

“Your fault anyway,” Byunghee admits.

Changsun laughs, delighted. “I knew it.”

His fingers tighten and turn Byunghee’s face to his.

Byunghee figures he should be more surprised when their lips are together, or when Changsun opens his mouth in invitation, and Byunghee doesn’t even hesitate to push his tongue into that willing mouth. It’s so surreal and different. Lightheaded unsure confused.

Byunghee’s breath catches again and their eyes meet in the dim light coming from outside, and Byunghee sees the smirk, the tongue roll over Changsun’s bottom lip. He whimpers, pouts and says, “Joon. Joon. Joon. Joon. Joon. Joon.”

Changsun laughs. “What?”

“Why do you do this to me?” he asks.

“Because I want to.” Changsun pulls at his shoulder and they roll, Byunghee half on top of Changsun, leg over his thighs.

“Much better smooth and shaved,” Changsun whispers into the next kiss, fingers tracing over Byunghee’s face again and again.

Byunghee has to agree.

“You know,” Changsun continues, little pecks against Byunghee’s lips. “That applies to other places on the body, too.”

Byunghee’s head clears for a moment and then his eyes widen. “You didn’t?”

“I did.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then you better get down there and find out.”

Byunghee hesitates for a nanosecond and then goes down there and finds out. When Changsun starts moaning, Byunghee decides that he much rather prefers his real name falling from those lips than his stage name and he doubles his efforts to see if he can get Changsun to scream it.


End file.
